


NOH8

by sinsuality



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsuality/pseuds/sinsuality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is a big fan of Tommy's NOH8 picture (which he can't be blamed for, really).</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOH8

“So, you looked pretty hot in that pic,” Adam says in that almost-casual way that means limbs tangled in sheets later on. He’s flipping through a magazine Neil left lying around, looking up only briefly when he says it, but Tommy sees the flicker in his eyes and hears the promise in the pauses between the words. 

“You think so?” he says, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed behind him. He’s bending his body a little – he can’t help it. Not when he knows Adam is thinking of licking his way from one tattoo to another, as much as he’s trying to convince at least one of them otherwise. 

“Hmm,” Adam says in an even, appreciative sound. He casts one last glance at a random page before tossing the magazine – something boring, about cars – on the floor. His eyes fly to Tommy’s as if he always knows where to find them, and as he looks at him he does that thing – the sucking in his lower lip a little that always makes Tommy want to reach out and press him flush against him. He doesn’t, though. Instead he watches how Adam slowly stands up and approaches him with a sly smile, like he can read Tommy’s mind and likes what he sees there. 

“You sexy, sexy thing,” Adam murmurs when he’s standing in front of him. His hand is on Tommy's cheek – the skin warmer than the leather that covers part of it – and his eyes are on the thumb that is brushing across his bottom lip. Tommy’s arms move around Adam’s hips and he watches Adam while his breath comes out in short, barely audible gasps. 

“Shame I couldn’t see your mouth,” Adam continues in the same voice, and it feels like he’s saying dirty things. “I love your mouth.” 

He pushes his forefinger between his lips and Tommy winds his tongue around it. Adam adds his middle finger and draws in a sharp breath. “You’re fucking hot,” he whispers, and then he removes his fingers and replaces them with his tongue. 

Tommy pulls him closer against him and lets Adam grab a fistful of his hair. He likes letting Adam do whatever he wants with him, it’s exactly the amount of subtle control that he needs, and besides, there is really nothing as good as an impatient Adam tugging at his clothes with hungry fingers. 

“If I knew that picture would get you so hot and bothered I would’ve shown it to you straight away,” Tommy says, laughing breathlessly.

“As if I need an excuse,” Adam says, and after that there’s barely any talking, just a series of gasps and moans and curses that get so loud that Tommy thinks that maybe he should’ve kept the tape on.

 

-end-


End file.
